


Something is Coming

by BlackKatJinx



Series: Keithtober [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day 15, Gen, Keithtober 2018, Platonic Relationships, Platonic Soulmates, Really it is Keith & Team Voltron
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 18:50:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16310747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackKatJinx/pseuds/BlackKatJinx
Summary: A little blurb about Keith and his Soulbonds.





	Something is Coming

**Author's Note:**

> This is really short, like under 500 words short. My little spin on the whole soulmate/soulbond thing. I know there are a lot of Soulmate AUs out there, thanks for taking the time to read mine!

Platonic soulbonds were a funny thing. They didn’t appear on your body the same way romantic ones did; that flowing script in elegant, scratchy or sometimes illegible scrawl, along your arm.

Platonic bonds were different.

They happened randomly, most of the time unexpectedly. That didn’t mean these bonds were not as deep or important as the romantic ones though. Simply knowing that you and someone else are intertwined in some important, if not significant, way made the bonds worth treasuring.

Keith didn’t have any romantic soulbonds, but he did have platonic ones: Four to be exact.

The first showed up a couple days before he met Shiro. A dark purple, almost black, smudge that looked like a bruise appeared over his chest, extending down over his right rib-cage.

Keith had stared at it in shock. Had ran his fingers over the mark, traced the uneven border and small swirl near the bottom, his chest aching and throat tightening.

Keith, troublemaker and orphan with no family and no soulbonds, received a mark. A platonic mark sure, but the teenager wasn’t going to be picky. It meant someone out there cared and for him, that was enough.

He never thought he'd get another, let alone three more.

The rest of his marks came after he left the Garrison, during his time in the Desert. The first to join Shiro’s, which was looking faded but thankfully hadn’t disappeared yet, was a muted green color. It extended up from his lower back and over both his shoulders, almost like a plant.

A few months later it was a golden yellow mark covering every inch of his left thigh, in what Keith assumed was a bulky floral pattern.

Last, but not least, was a sky blue mark that extended the length of his right forearm. It honestly looked like someone had splattered a huge glob of paint over the limb, a few specks of blue extending over the back of his hand.

Keith didn’t know who these marks belonged to. Couldn’t even begin to guess considering how much time he has spent alone over the past year.

What he did know was that the marks were significant. Each one appeared the more he investigated the weird energy that has been drawing him farther into the desert. It made the hair on the back of his neck and arms tingle. It was pulling at his core, coaxing him to go farther, to look deeper.

When he found the caves containing the carvings, when he traced the rough lines of a Lion head, there was a spark. Not in the literal sense; there was no flash of light or flare of heat. It was a spark inside, or perhaps a click. Snap. Whatever people call it.

Something is coming. Something is going to happen.

Something to do with his new mysterious soulbonds.

Keith closed his fist over the carvings. Whatever that something is, Keith is going to find out. He is going to be ready.


End file.
